[unreadable] Aquatic animals are extremely important model systems for research in the life sciences. Decades of research in physiology and biochemistry have depended upon aquatic animals, particularly fish, and many advances in the understanding of fundamental physiological processes and disease processes have come from this research. These well-established model systems continue to be critical components of the research efforts of investigators at the University of Texas Health Science Center-Houston (UTHSC-H).Recent advances in genetic technology have now brought the zebrafish model system to the forefront of research. This powerful model system allows for convenient and economical genetic manipulation in a vertebrate. Several research programs at the UTHSC-H are making use of this model system and faculty recruitment efforts are expected to increase this number. In order to provide support for both the long-established and up-coming model systems, the UTHSC-H will include aquatic animal holdings in its new animal care facility. This project is designed to outfit two rooms in the Animal Care Center, which is currently under construction. The goals of the project are: 1. To establish a central facility for zebrafish maintenance and the development of transgenic fish. 2. To centralize housing and care of freshwater fish species. The first goal will significantly expand current holdings of zebrafish and establish a transgenic facility that can be used by investigators throughout the Health Science Center. The second will shift fish holdings from individual laboratories to the Animal Care Center, and expand capacity. Both will result in improved care and veterinary oversight of aquatic species. These infrastructure improvements will help to accelerate the pace of research and discovery in the health-related fields. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]